Two Faces of the Same Soul
by Goldenfool704
Summary: An essay I wrote for a college English class comparing and contrasting the Tenth and Eleventh Doctors. Warning: Spoilers for 7x05!


The Doctor: Two Faces of the Same Soul

Heated debates are common among fans of books, movies, and television shows. Fans argue about characters, plots, and romantic pairings. Everyone has their own opinion and will fiercely defend their stance. This is especially true with the modern version of the science fiction television show, _Doctor Who_. The show revolves around the adventures of an alien known as the Doctor, and his various companions who accompany him on his travels through time and space. The Doctor appears to be human, but is a member of an alien species called Time Lords. Like all members of his race, the Doctor regenerates into a new person when he dies. He remains basically the same and keeps all of his memories, but his physical appearance changes and, to some extent, he has a new personality. So far, there have been eleven Doctors, and fans constantly argue over which one is the best. Most common are discussions about the Tenth and Eleventh Doctors. Although they have their differences, 'Ten' and 'Eleven,' as they are called by fans, are more similar than not, and both have been valuable additions to the series.

The Tenth Doctor is the most iconic Doctor among the modern fan base. He was popular almost immediately, and his unique style is one that many people have grown familiar with. He was in the role for more than five years, and fans were heartbroken to see him leave. He remains one of the most popular Doctors and continues to have many staunch defenders. As his tenth incarnation, the Doctor is tall and thin, classically handsome, has disheveled brown hair, and appears to be around thirty-five years old. He always wears either a blue or brown pinstriped suit with a long tan overcoat and Converse sneakers. He is eccentric and outgoing, and frequently converses excitedly with his companions. He is interested in everyone he meets, and is able to set people at ease. Though his ramblings can sometimes seem inane, especially in serious situations, underneath is a fiercely intelligent mind. He often uses speech to distract his enemies or to hide his true feelings, his outwardly happy-go-lucky personality acting like a shield. He is able to empathize extremely well, and his regular encouragement and praise of his companions is a key part of his appeal.

The Eleventh Doctor had more of a rocky start. With fans still upset over the Tenth Doctor's departure, he had large shoes to fill, and many felt animosity towards the actor, with some even declaring that they would never watch the show again. Fortunately for the series, very few people kept these views, and Eleven earned many fans' approval with his stunning debut performance. Since then, he has continued to grow and change as a character, earning a loyal following in spite of his differences from Ten. Although also tall and thin with brown hair, the physical similarities end there. He is much younger than the Tenth Doctor, appearing to be in his twenties.

His outfit consists of suspenders, a jacket, and a bow tie, and fans generally agree that, although appealing, his face could be considered odd-looking with a large chin and high forehead. He is somewhat socially awkward, and sometimes unsure of how to act in public. While the Tenth Doctor tends to randomly talk about whatever happens to be on his mind, the Eleventh Doctor's speech is more thought out and deliberate. Where Ten would use a more sympathetic approach, Eleven is not above saying things some would consider cruel in order to make someone stop moping or feeling sorry for themselves, and at times he can even be a bit arrogant.

Although different in looks and personality, the Tenth and Eleventh Doctors are two faces of the same soul, and have similarities as well. They are both quite eccentric, and others often find their actions incomprehensible. For example, they share habits such as tasting or licking suspicious objects. They are also both good with children and able to relate to them well, having a childish exuberance and curiosity. They each have certain words they enjoy; for instance, the Tenth Doctor frequently uses the word "brilliant" and the French phrase "Allons-y", while the Eleventh Doctor often says "Geronimo" and proclaims things to be "cool". In spite of their social immaturity, they are extremely intelligent, and both tend to make speeches filled with complicated scientific words when trying to explain something.

Perhaps their greatest likeness is found in their capacity and depth of feeling. The Tenth and Eleventh Doctors, as well as all prior incarnations of the Doctor, carry an immense emotional burden which perhaps only true fans can understand. The Doctor is the last of his kind, having been forced to destroy his race and home planet in a great war. While this destruction was unavoidable, being the killer of his own kind has caused him extreme guilt. He also blames himself for the pain many of his companions have suffered due to their association with him. For instance, one of the Tenth Doctor's companions spends a year undercover while her family is being tortured and made to work as slaves. Two of the Eleventh Doctor's companions are trapped in the past, where they live out the remainder of their lives never seeing him or the rest of their loved ones again. Both Doctors have at times decided to travel alone to avoid putting people in danger, but cannot resist companionship for very long, as they also carry a deep loneliness that never completely disappears. Because of the pain they have witnessed and caused, both Ten and Eleven have made it their mission to help and protect people whenever needed, and they have each saved the earth multiple times. But even while defending the universe, both Doctors show mercy to their enemies, always pleading passionately for their surrender. If they are forced to destroy the evildoers, the Doctors are anguished and wracked with guilt.

Fans of _Doctor Who_ will probably never cease their debates over whether the Tenth or Eleventh Doctor is better. Many see only their differences, and are unable to realize that change is simply a part of the show. But although the Doctor's outward appearance and personality might vary, underneath will always be the same man that so many people have grown to love. The actor might change, but in the most essential ways, the Doctor never will.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! My teacher gave it an A+. What do you think? Leave a review telling how you'd grade it!**_


End file.
